


The Devil You Know

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Mind Games, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very dark PWP, takes place 0BBY shortly after Isard is promoted to Director of Intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

Footsteps echoed eerily as Isard crossed the vast empty Throne Room. Though a part of her trembled in a mixture of anticipation and fear at what awaited her, she did not falter of let it show outwardly. She knew he felt it of course. There was no hiding any part of herself from him. As she entered the private quarters adjoining the Throne Room she was caught off guard when she was suddenly plunged into darkness. All traces of light had been erased from the room and only an inky blackness showed around her no matter where she looked. "Sire?" she called out, uncertainly. As she did the light of a single candle flickered and she moved towards it. Before she could reach it however the light went out. She paused again trying to understand the rules, hesitating in her uncertainly. Isard started to turn as she felt a light touch on her shoulder, but a firm yet soft voice commanded her otherwise.  
    "No. Stay where you are." Palpatine said, drifting silently in the shadows. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, but she remained obedient.  
    "My Lord?" she questioned, confused as she felt her tunic removed and his hands ghosting across the newly exposed skin. Still he would not allow her to touch him. He could feel her desire to do something.. anything to please him. Feel her confusion… her vulnerability. Ysanne Isard was far from weak, but she knew her place. Being touched without being allowed to touch and pleasure him in return left her disconcerted.   
    "Relax." he commanded her, massaging her shoulders. He kept his touch gentle and light, keeping her on edge as she waited for the pain she had come to anticipate with their trysts, knowing how he enjoyed her pain. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her so her back was against his chest, amused at how this gentle touch set her on edge. She forced herself to steady her breathing and settle her nerves, relaxing into his embrace. "Good." he said, releasing her and drifting once more to the shadows away from her, listening to her steady breaths as she shut her eyes against the imposing darkness. Drifting closer once again he removed her pants leaving her in just her undergarments. Lowering the rooms temperature he waited until she could not control her shivering before moving once again to her side. As she felt his warmth near her he felt her struggle to keep still, against the urge of her body to seek his warmth. He had not released her to do so yet. He stayed close enough she could feel the heat his body radiated, but not so close she could touch him if she tried. He allowed the game to go on a minute longer before moving to wrap her in his arms, allowing her the warmth she craved. Pulling her with him to a nearby chair, not needing light to see, he settled himself into it, Ysanne in his lap, her body pressed against his. Gripping her chin he tilted her mouth towards his and kissed her, his free hand weaving through her long dark hair, allowing her a moment of pleasure and softness as a reward before he pushed her back. Her eyes opened and fixed on his golden gaze which glowed brightly in the darkness, the only light she could see. He could feel her questioning sense, trying to understand what it was he wished… what the rules were tonight. She wished to please… he wished to challenge her. The rules of play and his desires never stayed the same. Always he kept her on her toes, never certain what to expect. It both vexed and thrilled her. Pressing her back further so she slid from his lap he stoked her hair as she knelt before him. He could feel her eagerness and anticipation now, a sense of familiarity and with it comfort washing over her. Well that wouldn't do. He humoured her for the moment, flicking open his robe and guiding her head down, allowing her to pleasure him and feel more at ease for a moment before he changed the rules again. Without warning his gentle caress of her hair turned into a harsh painful grip that held her firmly in place. She struggled against him for a moment as he pressed himself far deeper than was comfortable into her mouth, trying to pull back. As she struggled his grip only tightened on her. Only when she stilled her struggles did he release her. As he pulled her upright to remove the last pieces of fabric she still wore he gave her a moment to catch her breath before pulling her back with him onto his lap. Sliding into her he waited until he felt her confusion at why he was doing nothing further and her hurt at being ignored. As she decided to take matters into her own hands and started to move against him he struck her hard and she was unable to halt the pained startled  yelp which escaped her lips. Catching her jaw he forced her to meet his gaze. "Did I tell you you could move?" he asked, his voice ice. The flicker of fear which ran through her thrilled him as she lowered her gaze and answered him softly.  
    "No my Lord…" she said, more uncertain that she had ever been. She had good reason to fear too. She'd failed him, and though he'd appeared to forgive her, accept her explanation… even promoting her… doubt lingered in her mind. Softening again, knowing where the lines lay, he pulled her so her head rested on his shoulder.  
    "Come, let us speak no more of this." he said, sliding his hands down her back to her hips and guiding her motions. He was slow and gentle in his movement, allowing her to relax for a moment before he moved onto what he had planned next. She kept her head rested on his shoulder, her arms around him, quivering slightly with a mixture of pleasure and fear. As she clung to him he could fear her doubt she was forgiven, her worries of what he might do, and strangely… pain. Not physical pain, but a small measure of grief. She would never let it show outwardly, or even perhaps admit it to herself… but Ysanne's was not entirely Iceheart it seemed. So that was why her desperation to please him… not only fear, but… love? Was she capable of it? She had destroyed everything in her life in a singular pursuit of power. Now she had power, she realized the cost of it. She had nothing left. Nothing but him. That little gem of observation would certainly prove useful in controlling her. More than fear for her life, she feared for losing him. Yes it had been worth overlooking her lies, granting her what she wanted, for it had been the piece which broke her. The key to her total submission to him. Running his hands down her back he stroked her gently, waiting til she leaned into his touch before unleashing a burst of force lightning against the skin. He did not hold back much as he did so and from where her head rested against him he could feel her bite her tongue in an effort not to scream. As he crackled painful bursts of lightning against her, he increased the tempo of their bodies and used the force to enhance her pleasure. She was no longer able to hold her tongue and he gave a satisfied smirk as she arched back and cried out in both pleasure and pain as they blurred together for her, overwhelming her senses. Isard collapsed against him panting as he stopped his assault on her. Even though he was the source of her pain, he was also her only comfort left in the galaxy. It was so deliciously ironic. Once she had caught her breath and recovered a little, he stood and slid his robes from his shoulders, then guided her in the darkness to the bed. She lay back willingly, her dark hair spilling across the pillows. There was a small flicker of confusion for a moment as he rolled her onto her belly, but she did not question his silent command. Wrapping a silk cord around her wrists he bound her hands together pulled them over her head, tethering her to the headboard. She gave him a questioning glance, trying to understand what he was planning.  
    "Sire?" she pressed softly, uncertainty colouring her tone.  
    "I don't recall telling you you could speak." he commented as he finished tying the restraints in place.  
    "I'm sorry my Lord." she said, keeping her eyes downcast.   
    "Do I need gag you or can you still your tongue?" he asked. Silence greeted him as an answer and he smirked. "I thought as much." he said. It was such fun having her so broken and subservient before him. She was a proud, temperamental creature with most… never showing fear or backing down. Not with him though. He owned her and she knew it. He ran his fingers down her spine, enjoying her flinch as his touch grazed over her burned skin. She would soon appreciate his gentle touch he mused, next to what he intended to do to her now. He caught a small flicker of fear in her eyes as he lit the candle once more and she understood. He observed how her form tensed in anticipation of the pain, and he knew she now regretted she had not told him to gag her when she was asked. It would be fun to see just how long before she screamed. Tilting the candle he allowed hot wax to drip down onto her already burned flesh. As he continued to drip hot wax along her spine and across her shoulders he was amused to observe her bitting the pillow in an effort to silence her screams, burying her face in it to try wipe away the tears which formed involuntarily in her eyes as it became too much for her to take. Blowing out the candle he set it aside and turned on the lights by means of the force, wanting to see her face and her struggle with his own eyes as he flipped her onto her raw blistered back and took her hard and fast. She fought to keep silent as she'd been commanded, but a few pained yelps still managed to escape her lips. He let them slide, amused in her efforts to please him, to obey his word, against everything her body told her. Allowing her pain to feed his pleasure he found his release and rolled off of her, releasing her bonds with a flick of the force. As he lay bay he felt her shift and press her body against his, seeking comfort. He indulged her, wrapping her in his arms and soothing some of her pain by way of the force. He didn't take it away entirely- that wouldn't be any fun- but he allowed her enough relief she was able to settle herself and stop her trembling and flinching at where his hands lay. Stroking her hair with one hand, the other resting low on her back he finally released his command on her "You may speak now Ysanne." he said, waiting to see just what she did say. He knew of course what she thought, but it would be interesting to see if she would be honest about it.  
    "Thank you Sire." she said.  
    "Something troubles you my dear. Tell me, what is it?" he asked, studying her reaction both physically and in the force. She faltered for a moment before she spoke.  
    "Are you mad with me?" she asked.  
    "Why would I be angry with you now?" he asked in response, careful not to let his amusement show.  
    "Darkknell." she said.  
    "What about it?" he asked, feigning ignorance.  
    "Circumstances aside… I still failed. I was not the best I could be… and yet you were so kind as to promote me. I don't understand." she said, shifting back slightly so her mismatched eyes gazed into his golden ones. Cupping her face in his hand he sighed.  
    "Mistakes are permissible Ysanne, so long as you take action to rectify them. In executing your father-" he said, observing the faint flicker of hurt that went through her at that reminder "You did what was required… and so I rewarded that." he explained with a mock concern and patience. He studied her face as she processed that before continuing speaking. "Do you understand now Ysanne?" he asked. She nodded faintly.  
    "I believe so Sire." she said, some of her confidence returning. She paused a moment before adding hesitantly "And thank you my Lord. I don't know if I could have done it without your support." she admitted. He smirked.  
    "Of course my dear… I'm all you have left." he said in his most sympathetic voice, enjoying her shudder as her deepest fear was spoken aloud. _Ah yes Ysanne, I know all your secrets_ he thought to himself. _There is nothing you can hide from me. I am both your saviour and worst nightmare, and yet you cling to me like life itself. After all, better the devil you know isn't it?_


End file.
